The preparation of amines by reacting aliphatic alcohols and aliphatic aldehydes with an aminating agent in the liquid phase is well-known. In addition, the use of various copper-containing and/or nickel-containing materials as catalysts for such reaction is also known. For instance, both supported and unsupported copper-containing and/or nickel-containing catalysts have been suggested for such purpose. For example, it has been suggested to carry out such processes under particular conditions employing an unsupported catalyst containing copper oxide or copper hydroxide in combination with nickel oxide or nickel hydroxide. Also, copper has been suggested in the form of cupric oxide on a refractory support or as a copper chromite catalyst.
For instance, copper oxide supported on alumina or silica gel has been suggested for such purpose. Also, copper barium chromite has been suggested as a catalyst for preparing aliphatic amines. Further suggestions of catalysts include nickel-copper-chromia catalysts or nickel, copper catalyst in conjunction with iron, zinc, zirconium, or mixtures thereof.